


Let's Marvin Gaye (And Get it On)

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (very) light bdsm undertones, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotionally Constipated Harry, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Like super light, M/M, Mile High Club, Mission Fic, Misunderstandings, PWP but not really? Like a little bit of plot?, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Roxy is the only smart one of the group, Sex Pollen, This is really just smut, oxford style, squint and it's there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was simple: retrieve a potentially fatal poison and bring it back to headquarters. Eggsy just happens to be the world's biggest klutz and exposes himself to the not-so-deadly-but-definitely-an-aphrodisiac pollen. There's a lot Eggsy can deal with, even crazy sex pollen, but he isn't prepared for the aftermath of his mile high adventures with Harry. This wasn't exactly how Eggsy planned to confess his feelings to his former mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Marvin Gaye (And Get it On)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to leave a very big special thanks to my awesome beta Ana! :DDD You're the best!

“Here is the dossier for your next mission,” Merlin said as he handed Eggsy the packet. “I expect you to familiarize yourself before your flight tomorrow at oh-five-hundred.”

The burgundy file was tied with a golden piece of string. Eggsy carefully unwound the string and opened the thick packet. He idly skimmed over the first page, gaze hesitating briefly on the list of assigned agents.

 

**Agents: Agent Bors, Agent Galahad**

 

Eggsy’s pulse quickened. He stroked his finger across Galahad’s name, biting his bottom lip. Eggsy had been an agent for a little over two years now, and while he was the top third agent that Kingsman had, he rarely got a chance to work with Harry. It was a right shame, because Harry was beautiful to watch work; he was fierce and ferocious, but so fucking graceful that it hurt. Elegant violence, that was what Harry was, fatal elegant violence.

“Are you listening Bors?” Merlin snapped, thick black eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. Merlin glared at Eggsy over the rim of his glasses, which slumped down his sharp nose.

“Sorry, what y’ say?” Eggsy asked, flashing Merlin his best disarming smile. Of course it didn’t work, because if there was anyone who couldn’t be softened by Eggsy’s charm, it was Merlin.

Merlin sighed heavily through his nose. “I was telling you that you and Galahad will be traveling to Paris, where you’ll be attending a benefit gala for the Society of Orchidology.”

Eggsy flipped to a profile page with a picture clipped to it. The photo was of a man—who was fifty four, according to the data—with a full head of silver hair and a smile that could make nuns drop their panties. Eggsy whistled. “Please tell me this is a honey pot, bruv.”

Merlin fitted a deadpan glare on him. “Sorry to disappoint you, Bors.”

“Shame. I wouldn’t have minded this one.” Eggsy snapped the file closed. Eggsy quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Oi, where’s Harry anyways?”

“He is tending to some other business, but I’ve briefed him on the mission.” Merlin leaned back in his chair and smoothed his hands down his green cashmere jumper. “Now, it’s important that you understand how sensitive this mission is; Dr. Nicholaas Laurens is a renowned orchidologist and he’s produced pollen from a rare orchid he discovered in India and crafted a powerful poison. According to our intel, Dr. Laurens will be contacting a buyer while at the gala. You’ll intercept the sale before it happens and pilfer the sample and data. Whatever you do, be careful with the vial. We’re unaware of the toxicity of the pollen.”

“I got y’. No problem,” Eggsy assured as he rewrapped the string around the file. Merlin turned around in his chair to face the wall of computer screens behind him. Eggsy took the dismissal and stood. He tucked the dossier under his arm and left.

The mission would be a walk in a park. A simple retrieval. Sure, a small slip up could mean one of them coming into contact with potentially fatal pollen, but Eggsy wasn’t worried. No, the thing that had his stomach so knotted up was that he was going to work with Harry-fucking-Hart. Eggsy loved working with Harry, he really did,  but the fact was that Eggsy was fucking arse-over-tits in love with the man, and there was nothing Eggsy could do about it. The close proximity and spikes in adrenaline didn’t help things either.

Harry wasn’t just some bloke he could walk up to and say ‘hey, I fancy you’. He was Eggsy’s mentor, one of his closest friends, and a fellow agent. He was Harry. Perfect, gentlemanly, death-defying Harry.

Eggsy doubted Harry saw him as nothing more than an annoying pup that kept jumping on his leg. There was over twenty years between them. Harry was old enough to be his father. Harry had known Eggsy’s father. To Harry, Eggsy was nothing more than a chance at redemption.

The truth soured in Eggsy’s gut, curdling up like week old milk. If he was being honest, the reason he didn’t work with Harry often wasn’t because he didn’t get the opportunity, it was because he couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t bear to be that close to the love of his life and pretend that his heart wasn’t on his fucking sleeve. There were times that Eggsy would come home after a mission with Galahad, clothes smelling like Harry’s posh cologne, and he’d lie in bed and inhale the lingering scent.

Roxy strolled around the corner, dressed in a well tailored brown suit and a sharp pair of kitten heels. Her sandy blond hair was drawn back in the ubiquitous ponytail. As soon as she spotted Eggsy, her face lit up. She looped her arm with his, forcing Eggsy to adjust his grip on the dossier, and asked, “Pint tonight?”

“Sorry love, can’t. If I don’t get this memorized by tomorrow, Merlin will have my head.”

“I heard about your mission. So, you and Galahad?” She looked up at him, her golden brown eyes questioning behind her large tortoiseshell glasses. She didn’t need to say it for Eggsy to know what she was asking ‘would he be okay?’

Roxy had been there to see his breakdown after V-Day. When everything was over and Eggsy was left with only the aftermath, he had cracked right down the center. Harry was dead, and killing Valentine or Chester King hadn’t brought him back. Nothing would bring him back. He’d had to remind himself how to get out of bed, how to function like a human, and to go about his day like his world hadn’t ended in a spray of blood and glass.

There had been some mornings getting out of bed was a war and then there had been nights when crawling into bed had felt like a death sentence. It hadn’t matter what time of day it was, Eggsy always saw Harry’s death, replaying in his head like a movie caught on repeat.

Harry falling.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

Further and further, deeper into the abyss—always beyond Eggsy’s reach.

And then suddenly Harry was alive. Sure, he had a scar along the side of his head, but he was real flesh and blood Harry. Not a phantom haunting Eggsy.

Roxy was there for Harry’s death and rebirth, and both times Eggsy shattered. Over the last two years Eggsy focused on building his career. He accepted his place as Harry’s friend and former protégé. Eggsy glued himself back together, created a life for himself, and went on as best he could.

Was he over Harry? No. Never. Sure, he’d had a fling here or there, tried to fuck away the memory with every man and woman he could, but somehow they always morphed into Harry. So he gave up, and now he just focused all his pent up sexual frustrations in taking down mad scientists and super villains.

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy assured, and even he didn’t believe it.

“I’ll make sure I have a line open for you when you get back,” Roxy said and squeezed his arm reassuringly. “We’ll get shit faced. Sound good?”

“Sounds perf, bruv,” Eggsy said and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see y’, ya?”

He needed to get home and get to work on studying this dossier. He could have a existential life crisis after the mission.

* * * * *

The key to a proper tuxedo, Eggsy learned, is to go classic. No embellishments, just simple crisp lines and a fitted waist. A gentleman never wears anything else. Eggsy wore a classic, single-breasted black tuxedo with high-luster peaked lapels and a semi-butterfly tie. He never got tired of slipping into a well tailored tux. He felt posh as hell, a regular 007.

While he looked fine—damn fine—nothing compared to Harry in a tux. The vision of Harry Hart in a tuxedo, dressed to the nines, hair parted at the side and out of his face, would follow Eggsy into his dreams tonight. When they were leaving the hotel, it took all of Eggsy’s will power not to jump his mentor right then and there.

The gala was held at the Jardin des Plantes, in the 5th arrondissement of Paris near the River Seine. The only time Eggsy had been to Paris had been for his first honey pot a year ago. He didn’t see much more than the ceiling of the bedroom in the Le Bristol Paris.

Eggsy paused in the entryway—a stunning floral archway strung with fairy lights—and looked around the gardens. They were near the Rue Buffon, and from the entrance he could make out the Grande Galerie de l'évolution, the mirrored front of the arched windows reflecting the bright moon.

“Come along Liam,” Harry instructed, using Eggsy’s alias, and pressed his hand against Eggsy’s lower back, guiding him forward. Eggsy didn’t know where to look first. The long stretch of gardens was a twinkling ocean of lights. It was as if someone had reached up and drawn the night sky to earth.

They passed a string quartet and moved into the gardens. Eggsy studied the crowd, gaze roving over the men in black ties and women in low back and shimmering dresses, searching for Dr. Nicholaas Laurens.

Eggsy glanced briefly to Harry, who tipped his head to the right, silently signaling to separate. Eggsy went left, snitching a puffed pastry from a waiter along his way. He popped the cream cheese pastry in his mouth and started to work his way through the crowd.

Occasionally Eggsy was able to catch glimpses of Harry. He paused, watching through a part in the crowd, as Harry flashed a disarming smile at a woman. Eggsy’s stomach flipped in a series of somersaults. It never stopped to amaze him how handsome Harry was—the sharp line of his nose, the granite edge of his jaw. There was the faintest hint of a scar extending from his temple and vanishing into his hairline—a reminder of what Eggsy had almost lost.

Eggsy forced himself to look away. He had a job to do, so he worked his way down the gardens, accepting a flute of champagne and idly chatting up a gorgeous bird in a slinky glittering black dress. The air was ripe with a floral aroma that he couldn’t place—it was sweet and delicate, but occasionally when the wind blew, he caught a balmy whiff. It would’ve been easy to forget why he was here and enjoy the cloudless night, but he didn’t.

He knew why he was in Paris, and while he laughed and flirted, flashing his dimples and winking when it seemed appropriate, he kept a hawkish eye out for Dr. Laurens. He turned around when the woman he was conversing with walked off to speak with someone else, and he met Harry’s gaze. Harry was watching him, a look on his face that Eggsy couldn’t read.

Eggsy gave a small wave, half-empty champagne flute clutched in his other hand. Harry raised his drink. Eggsy moved to walk over to him, but he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

“I located Dr. Laurens,” Eggsy confirmed, altering his path for where Dr. Laurens stood near a tall ivy growth and a cluster of what looked like small sunflowers.

Dr. Laurens was a hell of a lot hotter than his picture. His silver hair was slicked from his face so that he was all sharp cheekbones. His full mouth parted in a polite, closed lip smile, and when he turned his head, Eggsy got a clear profile of his aquiline nose. The bespoke tuxedo was a double breasted—not one Eggsy would select—with a shawl collar, which complimented his broad shoulders.

“Are botanists supposed to be that fit?” Eggsy asked, raising one brow.

Merlin’s Scottish brogue rang between Eggsy’s ears. “Focus Bors. This isn’t a honey pot mission. You aren’t supposed to draw attention.”

“Exactly, so please refrain from making such unnecessary comments,” Harry stated over the com link.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eggsy smirked “I know. Innit a shame though?”

_“Hardly_ ,” Harry drawled out.

Was that a hint of jealousy Eggsy detected? Before Eggsy could comment, Merlin said, _“Remember the vial of pollen is of an unknown toxicity. Be extra careful when handling it.”_

“Don’t worry guv, I got this. Light fingers, ‘member?”

_“Don’t call me guv.”_

“I’m trailing him,” Eggsy said, biting back the smirk at Merlin’s gripe.

_“Galahad provide a distraction for Bors.”_

Eggsy just needed to learn which pocket Dr. Laurens was keeping the items in, then a simple bump and snitch, all before the good doctor realized what happened. It would be like when he was a boy and he had to pickpockets in order to get enough money to buy lunch. It wasn’t like Dean ever given him any. As far as Dean cared, Eggsy could’ve starved in the gutter.

He caught sight of Harry moving along the far side of the garden. Eggsy inserted himself into conversation with a small circle of men commenting on the current economic state. He maneuvered himself so he had the perfect vantage point to watch Harry approach Dr. Laurens and strike up a conversation.

Eggsy couldn’t hear what they were saying from where he stood, but whatever the discussion was (probably better than the one Eggsy’s current conversational partners were having), it was distracting Dr. Laurens.Eggsy kept one ear focused on the conversation around him, occasionally interjecting. _God these men are full of crap_.

Dr. Laurens slipped a hand into his right trouser pocket, then back out. Eggsy flashed the group of men he was talking to a smile and said, donning his best posh accent, “Pleasure, gentlemen.”

“I’m going in,” Eggsy told Merlin.

He held back long enough for Harry to end the discussion and excuse himself. Eggsy then broke away from the group and did a loop around the garden, coming up to Dr. Laurens from his blind spot. As Dr. Laurens turned around, Eggsy walked straight into him, leaning into his shoulder so when he struck the man, it forced the doctor in the other direction, exposing his pocket to Eggsy. Dr. Laurens grunted at the impact. With a slight of hand, Eggsy pilfered a vial the size of his index finger and a small USB drive.

Eggsy pocketed the items before Dr. Laurens could realize what happened and said, “ _Je suis terriblement désolé_.”

Dr. Laurens straightened, shooting Eggsy a miffed look. “ _C'est bon_.” He turned around, straightening the jacket of his tuxedo.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and walked off. As soon as he was a safe distance away, he said to Merlin, “Package retrieved.”

_“Good work Bors, Galahad. I’m preparing pick up now. Head for the rendezvous point for retrieval. ETA fifteen minutes.”_

He signaled to Harry, who observed from a safe distance. They headed for the exit separately, in two minute intervals. Harry retrieved their car from the valet, and once Eggsy slipped into the black Audi, Harry headed north up Rue Buffon.

Eggsy reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial, turning it slowly between his fingers. The pollen inside looked like diamond powder; every time they passed beneath a street lamp, a different color reflected off the small particles. He gave the vial a small shake, watching the pollen float and settle.

“We’re ten minutes from the rendezvous point,” Harry stated.

“This is the stuff? It doesn’t look that terrifying,” Eggsy said. It was actually rather beautiful.

“Careful Eggsy,” Harry warned.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, high toxicity. Don’t worry bruv, I ain’t gonna drop it,” Eggsy said and slipped the vial back into his pocket. “Here I thought it be a bit harder. Poor bastard didn’t even realize what happened.”

Harry adjusted the rearview mirror. “I wouldn’t be celebrating yet. It looks like we have a tail.”

Eggsy craned around his seat to look out the back window. A black SUV trailed behind them two car lengths. Harry turned down the next street and the SUV followed. Eggsy let out a string of curses and turned back around.

“Y’ got this?” He looked at Harry.

Harry’s brow was set in concentration, one hand firmly clamped on the steering wheel, the other clutching the stick. He shifted gears as he started to pick up speed. The engine growled as Harry pressed down on the gas. He switched lanes, weaving through the traffic. The SUV followed close.

“Merlin we’re being followed. Altering rendezvous,” Harry said.

Harry took a sharp turn, tires squealing on the asphalt. The SUV cut it close, speeding forward, front bumper clipping the rear of the Audi. A bullet ricocheted with a ping off the bullet proof back window.

“Bastards are shootin’ at us!” Eggsy shouted.

“Eggsy, open the glove box,” Harry commanded.

Eggsy opened the glove box, revealing a control panel and an electronic screen. Harry swerved to miss a Fiat. He shifted gears and took another sharp turn, whipping Eggsy in his seat. His seatbelt dug into his chest.

“Careful, I’m carrying precious cargo!” Eggsy snapped.

“When I say to, hit the red button,” Harry said. Several more bullets bounced off the rear window and trunk. Harry swerved around a series of cars, barreling through the traffic. “Now!”

Eggsy hit the button as Harry turned into an alley and hit the breaks. Eggsy lurched forward, his seatbelt catching him. He spun in his seat—as best he could with the seatbelt—and watched the SUV barrel past them, completely missing the alley.

“What just happened?” Eggsy demanded.

“Invisible shield,” Harry stated, as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Are you taking the piss? This thing has an invisible shield? What do the other buttons do?” Eggsy’s fingers itched to hit one of the color coded buttons. “Please tell me there’s a rocket launcher on here, bruv. Merlin, is there a rocket launcher?”

_“Yes Bors, there’s a rocket launcher.”_ Merlin stated dryly. “ _Can you focus? I’ve rerouted the pickup. You’re about five minutes away. I’m sending directions now.”_

“Can I drive next time?” Eggsy asked. So far he hadn’t been on a mission that required him to actually use one of the Kingsman vehicles. Now he desperately wanted to get behind the wheel and see what kind of literal firepower was hiding beneath the hood.

“No,” Harry stated simply, flashing him a wry smirk.

“Bastard,” Eggsy scoffed.

Harry leaned over and hit the button, turning off the shield, and exited the alley. As Harry drove to the rendezvous point, Eggsy asked, “Were those Dr. Laurens’s men?”

_“No, Dr. Laurens doesn’t have anyone under his service. I ran a scan on the plates from what I collected on the CCTV. They aren’t listed belonging to anyone, so I think it’s safe to assume these men were employed by Dr. Laurens’s buyer .”_

They reached the rendezvous point. The Audi was left in an underground garage, where it would be retrieved later, and Harry and Eggsy boarded a Canadair CL600-1A11 Challenger. Once Eggsy boarded the private jet, he collapsed into one of the plush leather chairs and started to work his tie off.

“Cheers mate. Another successful mission,” Eggsy said with a wide grin. “That was some amazing driving back there. Ever think of doing the Grand Prix, ’Arry?”

Harry chuckled and walked over to the wet bar, carefully looking over the selection before picking up a bottle of aged scotch and pouring two glasses, neat. He handed one to Eggsy and took the seat across the table from him.

“No, I can’t say I have,” Harry said amusedly. “You did a good job tonight, Eggsy. The mission wouldn’t have been a success without your nimble hands.”

The tips of Eggsy’s ears burned. He rubbed the back of his head, his smile turning sheepish, and said, “Thanks, Harry.”

The praise washed over him like champagne bubbles, popping and tickling his skin, warming through his chest pleasantly. Eggsy had never forgotten how disappointed Harry was before he left for Kentucky. He could still see that sad look in Harry’s eyes, as if Eggsy had completely let him down. Every time Eggsy thought about it, it left a sick feeling in his gut, as if the entire contents of his stomach had suddenly turned into black sludge.

He never wanted to see that look again. Harry had given him an opportunity, a chance at a life that may have never been possible. He saw something in Eggsy when everyone else had already counted him out. Eggsy couldn’t bear to let him down a second time.

_“If you’re done congratulating yourselves, can you place the vial in the containment box Bors? It’ll be in the safe behind the painting of the bird.”_

“Oh, right. Yeah, no problem Merlin,” Eggsy said. He’d nearly forgotten about the vial.

Eggsy drained his scotch and set the empty glass down. He stood and slipped the vial from his pocket as he walked over to the painting of a black-capped chickadee. He swung the picture open, revealing a metal safe behind it.

A sudden bout of turbulence shook the jet before Eggsy could input the pass code. He staggered backwards with a shout, spinning around to catch himself. The vial slipped from his hands and plummeted towards the carpeted floor. Eggsy and Harry both made a jump for it, hands extended out. Eggsy hit the ground with a grunt, wind rushing from his lungs. Harry landed in front of him, arms extended and fingers spread wide.

The vial landed between them, unbroken. Eggsy laid still for a moment, simply staring at the vial and watching the pollen settle. His heart pounded between his ears.

_“Careful, you idiot! Do you realize what could happen if that thing breaks?”_

“No, and neither do y’,” Eggsy pointed out.

_“That’s not the point, lad.”_

“It’s fine Merlin, it didn’t break. Just a bit o’ turbulence.” Eggsy picked up the vial, not willing to admit how freaked he really was. With his luck the damn vial would’ve broken and killed both him and Harry.

Eggsy grabbed onto the chair to heave himself up and felt a sharp pain splinter across his palm.

Eggsy froze. “Uh oh.”

Harry stared at him, wide eyed.

_“Uh oh? What do you mean ‘uh oh’? What did you do Eggsy?”_

Eggsy lifted his hand, shards of glass tumbling to the floor, bits sticking from his bloody palm. The pollen residue coated his hand, mixing with his blood and seeming to evaporate into his skin.

“You’re going to have a laugh,” Eggsy said with a forced chuckle. “I uh, I broke the vial.”

_“You broke the vial? How the bloody hell did you break the fucking vial?”_

“Grabbed the chair with the wrong hand?”

“Shit, Eggsy.” Harry was at his side in a second, helping him stand and guiding him over to the chair not scattered in shards of glass and traces of possibly-deadly-pollen. Harry wheeled the contaminated chair into a separate compartment of the room where the weapons were stored.

“What do we do Merlin?” Harry asked, grabbing a piece of flannel and dampening it in the bathroom. He returned to Eggsy with the flannel and a first aid kit, crouching in front of him.

Gingerly Harry took Eggsy’s wounded hand in his, turning it over so he could inspect the damage.

_"I don’t know.”_ Merlin stated, strained.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Harry snapped, brows furrowing with either frustration or panic, Eggsy really didn’t know.

The skin around the gashes tingled, as if his palm was going numb and a thousand needles were marching across his flesh. He wiggled his fingers in an attempt to get the feeling to go away.

“Eggsy, be still,” Harry ordered and started to carefully brush away the glass with the damp cloth. “Merlin, we have to do something. You know nothing about the pollen?”

_“Without knowing what exactly the pollen is, I can’t rightfully say what steps to take. The intel we received didn’t provide enough detail.”_

The tingling sensation began to creep up Eggsy’s arm, followed by a slow burning heat. “Screw your intel,” Harry barked.

_“The best thing would be to lower his heart rate. I’m seeing a spike in his vitals. Keep him calm Galahad.”_

Harry cleaned the blood from his hand, then smeared antiseptic on the cuts and wrapped a bandage around his palm. When he finished binding the wound, he stroked his fingers across the top of Eggsy’s hand and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” Eggsy admitted. “Really hot.”

But it wasn’t a sweating hot. It was a bone-deep, fire-burning-in-his-belly hot. It was the feeling he got when he thought about Harry beating up Dean’s goons at the Black Prince. His entire body turned into a super nova.

The needling feeling worked through his body, stabbing into his nerves until small detonations were going off inside him. He drew in a shuddering breath. God, his heart was racing. He could _feel_ it pounding between his ears, a thundering _thump thump thump_.

“It’s okay Eggsy, we’re going to get you back to the estate and to a doctor,” Harry said, cupping his cheek. Eggsy flinched, Harry’s hand scalding against his skin. Harry cursed and leaned forward, large eyes boring into Eggsy’s. “Tell me what’s going on. We need to monitor your condition.”

“Hot,” Eggsy gasped. “So hot.”

Harry pressed the back of his hand to Eggsy’s forehead. “You aren’t running a fever.” He slid his hand down along the side of his face. “Does anything hurt?”

Eggsy groaned, his cock slowly stiffening. God, he couldn’t think of a time he’d ever been this horny. His dick felt ready to explode. He ached with the need to release. Eggsy bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. He couldn’t tell Harry that.

“What is it Eggsy?” Harry asked in concern, his brows knit together. The poor bastard looked so flummoxed and worried, and all Eggsy wanted was for Harry to bend him over and take him raw.

Eggsy needed to be fucked and he needed to be fucked _now_. If he didn’t come soon he was pretty sure his heart would combust.

“Please,” Eggsy moaned.

Harry’s eyes widened a fraction, his mouth twisting into a worried frown. “Eggsy?”

_“Bors, describe your symptoms.”_

Eggsy opened his mouth, but instead of talking, he let out a lascivious moan and coiled his hands into the lapels of Harry’s tuxedo. “ _Please_ , ‘Arry. I need it. Need y’.”

Harry’s face colored, his gaze darting down to the prominent bulge in Eggsy’s trousers. He wrapped his large hands around Eggsy’s hands and pried his fingers from the lapels. “Merlin, I don’t think that pollen was a poison.”

_“No shit Galahad,”_ Merlin bit out caustically.

Eggsy licked his lips, mewling in complaint when Harry shoved his hands down. “I need y’ to fuck me.”

He had never needed something more in his life. He needed Harry’s cock more than he needed air. Eggsy reached for Harry again, but Harry grabbed his wrists in a vice grip and held his arms above his head.

“Eggsy, no,” Harry snapped. “Merlin, what is going on?”

_“His heart rate is spiking dramatically. The pollen is stimulating his system.”_

Eggsy squirmed, rocking on the edge of his chair in order to get friction. Why didn’t Harry understand? He needed this. He was literally burning up from the inside.

“’Arry,” Eggsy whined, twisting his hands, tugging at his wrists in an attempt to get free. “You’re killing me. I can’t take it.” His words were short, punctuated by short pants. He leaned forward, licking his bottom lip. “I can be good.”

“Eggsy, I’m not fucking you,” Harry stated incredulously. “You’re not in your right mind! Jesus Merlin, what the hell do we do?”

_“This is going to build until he gets release,”_ Merlin stated tightly, as if each word was a bite into a rotten apple. _“If he stays like that it could hurt the lad. You’re going to have to help him.”_

Yes. Help. Good. This was good. Merlin would convince Harry.

Harry snapped incredulously, “Are you serious?”

Eggsy groaned in frustration and tugged hard at his hands. “Christ, ‘Arry. If y’ aren’t going to fuck me, then go get the damn pilot! ‘e’ll do.”

That was a lie. Eggsy didn’t want the pilot. Eggsy wanted Harry. He wanted to run his tongue along the slit at the tip of Harry’s cock. He wanted Harry to fist his hands in his hair while Eggsy opened his lips wide and then fuck Eggsy’s mouth until it was a strain to breathe. Eggsy was gagging for it. He needed the pressure at the base of his spine, the weight of Harry’s dick inside him, pressing in deep and hard.

How large was he? Eggsy had a running bet with himself that Harry was packing a devilishly large gun between his legs. There was no way a man could walk with the kind of swagger Harry did and not have a gut-busting worthy cock.

Eggsy was sure that one night with Harry would mean he wouldn’t walk for a week straight, and Eggsy was perfectly fine with that.

Harry’s jaw tightened and for a second Eggsy thought the older man might actually punch him. Eggsy pushed to his feet, forcing Harry to take a step back. All of Eggsy’s inhibitions were gone. Was this what Harry had felt like in Kentucky? Eggsy was lost to his desires, but instead of seeing red, his vision was an orgasmic white.

“I want it,” Eggsy half-purred and half-pleaded. “Wanted it for a long time. Since the Black Prince. Just never said anything, never thought y’d want me… but ‘Arry, I need y’. I need y’ _real_ bad.”

Harry swallowed thickly as his eyes widened, his pupils dilating until they were black pools ringed with brown. Eggsy watched Harry’s emotions riot across his face. Harry no doubt was weighing his choices, trying to decide what the most gentlemanly decision would be. His damn chivalrous code was going to come between Eggsy and getting laid, and Eggsy wasn’t about to let that happen.

Throwing caution to the wind, Eggsy surged forward and kissed Harry. Their mouths crashed together, a clash of teeth and lips. Harry stiffened, but Eggsy didn’t pull back. He needed Harry to understand, to realize that he wanted this, that he’d always wanted this, and now that the filter in his brain had been removed, he could finally tell Harry how badly he yearned for the man.

Eggsy stroked his tongue along Harry’s supple bottom lip, trying to coax Harry’s mouth open. Harry didn’t respond. In fact, his grip tightened around Eggsy’s wrist and he tugged Eggsy backwards. Cold dread pooled in Eggsy’s gut, clashing with the unbearable hunger devouring him.

“Do y’—do y’ not want…” Eggsy couldn’t say it. He closed his eyes, whimpering as every nerve in his body caught fire. It was like someone had lit the fuse, and he wasn’t sure where it would end. Christ, if he didn’t cum soon, his bones were going to melt. He didn’t even want to touch on the fact that he felt like just got sucker punched by Harry.

“Shit, Eggsy,” Harry cried, letting go of his wrists as Eggsy hunched over.

Eggsy opened his eyes, looking up at Harry desperately. “Y’ don’t have to like me ‘Arry, but right now, right now…I need y’.”

“Merlin?” Harry asked. His mouth pressed into a thin line, and Eggsy feared Harry would say no, that he’d force Eggsy to suffer in this unbearable heat until they arrived at the Kingsman estate. Eggsy didn’t know if he’d last. He dug the heel of his hand into his prick, rubbing in circles, but it wasn’t enough friction. He needed more.

_“He needs you Galahad.”_

Harry let a long breath out through his nose. “Bollocks. All right.” He removed his glasses, carefully folding them up and tucking them into his pocket. He did the same for Eggsy, placing Eggsy’s glasses into the pocket of his tuxedo. “Eggsy, I need you to understand I’m doing this to help you.”

Eggsy’s throat tightened. He ignored the pang of sorrow and nodded eagerly. “Y-yeah, yeah bruv, I got it. Wotever y’ say.”

“No kissing,” Harry added, expression far too serious for a man that was about to shag his brains out.

Eggsy rather liked the idea of kissing, but he wasn’t going to argue at this point. “Fine,” Eggsy answered roughly, telling himself it was because of the pollen and not the fact that the rejection felt like a hard slap to the face.

“And no penetration.”

Eggsy balked at that. “The ‘ell bruv! Wot are y’ going to do then if y’ aren’t going to bloody fuck me?”

A feral look passed over Harry. He let go of his wrists, grabbing a hold of Eggsy’s biceps bruisingly. “There are other things we can do, my dear boy.” His voice dripped with whiskey and honey, and Eggsy was already drunk on the sound.

Eggsy shuddered. At this point he didn’t care what Harry did, as long as he got him off. Harry didn’t make another move, instead staring pensively down at Eggsy. “I want this to be clear, Eggsy. No penetration.”

“Fine,” Eggsy whined, squirming in Harry’s hold. “Just get on with it already!”

It wasn’t how Eggsy always imagined it at night when he stroked himself. He pictured tender kisses, calloused hands ghosting over his body, guiding him to the brink of insanity. He always figured that Harry would be in bed how he was in every other aspect of his life, a perfect gentleman. But when a specter of a smile touched the corners of Harry’s mouth, and his fingers dug deep into the muscle of Eggsy’s arms, he realized that the bedroom would be the one place Harry was anything but a gentleman.

Harry moved the first aid kit and flannel to the chair and bent Eggsy over the table. Eggsy’s breath fogged the gleaming mahogany. He watched his reflection, meeting his wide blue eyes. His pupils were two black holes in the center of an ocean. He pressed his forehead into the wood, hands flat against the tabletop, and concentrated on steadying his erratically beating heart.

“Don’t move, remain like this. Is that understood?” Harry ordered. He settled one hand between Eggsy’s shoulder blades.

Eggsy nodded, unable to get his tongue to work at the moment. The hand moved from Eggsy’s back and he bit back another whine. He could hear rustling, so he turned his head, flushed cheek against the cool table, and watched Harry hunt through a drawer.

“Wot are y’ doin?” He asked, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

“I’m getting some lubricant,” Harry explained without looking at Eggsy. “I won’t take you dry.”

It seemed to take forever for Harry to find what he was looking for, but eventually he turned around, a small tube of silicone grease clutched in his hand.

Eggsy squirmed, rocking into the table but unable to get any kind of traction, he simply moved against the air. He moaned, high in the back of his throat, and pleaded, “Hurry ‘Arry.”

Harry set the lube next to Eggsy’s head. Eggsy studied the bottle, focusing on the minute details and not the way that his blood literally burned a path to his cock. Harry trailed a finger through the hair that curled at the nape of Eggsy’s neck and down his spine, stopping just above his ass. He pressed his hand against Eggsy’s lower back, a reassuring weight that grounded Eggsy twenty thousand miles in the air.

“If I hurt you or you want to stop, I want you to tell me, understood?” Harry stated while stroking his thumb back and forth.

Eggsy nodded vigorously, wiggling his hips to urge Harry on, but Harry refused to continue, and instead applied a bit more pressure to his hand, stilling Eggsy. “Say you understand.”

“Yes, dammit, I understand,” Eggsy half-snapped, half-panted.

It was apparently all Harry needed to hear. He reached around and undid the button of Eggsy’s jacket. Eggsy rolled his hips back, bumping into Harry’s prominent bulge. Harry hummed, using his free hand to steady Eggsy and keep him from moving, and with his other hand, he deftly undid Eggsy’s fly and shoved his trousers and shorts down to his knees. He pushed Eggsy’s shirt and jacket up, exposing the lower half of his back, but otherwise left Eggsy completely dressed.

The air was cold against Eggsy’s flushed skin. He shuddered, wishing desperately that Harry would _just get on with it, damn it!_ Eggsy rather heard than saw Harry’s zipper being undone. The rustle of dropping fabric sent a thrill up Eggsy’s spine. He bit his bottom lip, barely containing a wanton groan.

“Steady,” Harry murmured, his voice far too controlled and even for Eggsy’s liking.

Eggsy wanted to hear Harry come undone, to know that he was the one to draw cracks in Harry’s refined visage, and to reach in and rip them open, to expose Harry and all his kinks. Eggsy wanted Harry to lose himself in his body, to want and yearn for Eggsy as deeply as Eggsy yearned for him.

But that was a pipe dream, Eggsy thought glumly. Harry picked up the lube, and for a moment Eggsy expected slicked fingers to toy with his puckered hole. Harry said he wasn’t going to penetrate Eggsy, though, and the cold silicone lubricant was spread along his trembling thighs. He gasped and mewled as Harry slipped his strong, calloused fingers along his inner thighs and cupped his bollocks, weighing his scrotum in a firm grip.

“Christ, ‘Arry,” Eggsy stammered, rocking back into the touch. His hips moved with an elegant roll. He leaned on the balls of his toes and used the momentum to fall back on his heels, allowing him to ride Harry’s hand like he was on a galloping horse.

Harry leaned over him, hand still stroking and pinching at the tight, tender flesh of his sack, and pressed his chest into Eggsy’s back. His breath ghosted over Eggsy’s ear, hot and moist, and asked with a rough growl, “Do you like that, my dear boy?”

Eggsy whimpered and let out a sharp cry when Harry gave his bollocks a firm tug, drawing them away from his shaft. There was the faint pressure of pain, a sweet bite that raced through Eggsy.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” was all Eggsy’s brain managed to process. He pressed his cheek into the now warm surface of the table. “Do it again. Please, Christ, do it again.”

He spread his legs wider, giving Harry better access. Harry groaned into his ear, rubbing his thumb in slow circles along Eggsy’s perineum, and said, the vibrations of his whiskey-fine voice rumbling against Eggsy’s back, “You’re a little tart, aren’t you? You’re just a glutton for more. You’ll let me toy with these sweet bollocks, won’t you? Want me to tug them again, sweetling?”

Eggsy’s eyes rolled back in his head when Harry gave them another squeeze and tug, a spark shooting from his nuts to the tip of his prick. “Yes, God yes, whatever y’ want ‘Arry, just don’t stop, yeah?”

Harry released Eggsy, and Eggsy cried in protest, thrusting his arse out farther to get Harry to touch him.

Harry tsked, leaning forward, pressing his still clothed hard on into the cleft of Eggsy’s arse. He nipped at Eggsy’s neck, tracing the exposed flesh with his tongue. Eggsy shuddered, going limp beneath the weight of Harry’s body, opening himself fully to the older man.

“Patience,” Harry chided, but Eggsy didn’t have patience. Not now. Not when he was on the verge of combusting. Eggsy’s dick ached between his legs, so hard and swollen that he knew the slightest touch would send him over the edge.

Harry lifted his body off Eggsy, and for a few startling moments, Eggsy felt like he was floundering, as if someone had thrown him out the back of the jet and let him freefall without a parachute. Harry’s hand returned to his lower back, the single bit of contact enough to right Eggsy.

“Easy,” Harry soothed. A moment later Eggsy felt the tip of Harry’s cock, slicked with lubricant, run down the cleft of his arse. Harry glided his cock head across Eggsy’s hole, along his perineum, and settled between Eggsy’s thighs. He closed Eggsy’s legs, making a nice tight suction, and ordered, “Keep them closed.”

Eggsy laughed breathlessly, about to comment on Harry doing him the old oxford style, but the words were pushed out of his lungs with the first thrust. Harry glided between his greased thighs, the length of his shaft rubbing along the sensitive nerves that webbed from Eggsy’s arsehole to his scrotum, and the head pressing into his bollocks, pushing them forward. He started with a slow, leisurely pace, drawing back until barely the tip was clamped between Eggsy’s legs.

Eggsy keened at each thrust, eliciting shocks sparking through him. Harry gripped Eggsy’s thighs firmly, his blunt nails digging into Eggsy’s skin. It was as if the man was clinging to a lifeline, trying desperately to hold onto some semblance of control. Eggsy hated it. He wanted Harry to lose himself, to fuck Eggsy with the same elegant violence he killed with.

“Come ‘Arry,” Eggsy urged, rocking back, meeting each thrust and clenching his thighs on Harry’s withdraws.

Harry made a wrecked, guttural sound, his grip faltering for a split second, before growing bruising. “You naughty slut,” Harry groaned.

“Yeah, I’m your naughty slut. Now fuck me like y’ mean it,” Eggsy said, glancing over his shoulder and flashing Harry his trademark, dimpled smile. “Or do y’ not got it in y’, old man?”

Harry growled, low and primal; the sound sent a cascade of shivers down Eggsy’s spine. “I’ll show you what this old man can do. You’ll be gagging for my cock when we’re done, you delicious tart.”

Eggsy was already gagging for it, but he didn’t say nothing. Harry started a brutal pace, his thrusts going from leisure in and outs to a punishing speed, his cock head battering into Eggsy’s bollocks. Each stroke was another match lighting, the strike scattering embers throughout Eggsy’s body. He howled, scrambling to find purchase on the polished table, clutching desperately to the ledge as Harry pounded into him.

His body rocked forward, cheek sliding back and forth on the table. Eggsy screwed his eyes shut, a delirious smile growing as he felt himself melt around Harry. God if this was how he was going, he was going to die a very happy man. Eggsy whined, not even trying to lower his volume for the poor pilot flying them home. His voice grew airy and high, filling the cabin of the jet with a litany of fucks and benedictions.

Eggsy was right about Harry. The older man was brutal and fucked him like he killed, with deadly preciseness, striking home each time. Eggsy felt the pressure build in his gut, and he tried to stammer out a warning, but his tongue was useless, and every time he opened his mouth he drooled onto the table.

Eggsy let out a sharp wail, tears prickling his eyes, and came. It wasn’t enough though, and the reality that even after he came, he was still maddeningly hard, sent a sudden, terrifying rush through him. He pushed back, trying to lift himself on unsteady arms, and stammered out, “W-wait ‘Arry.”

Harry immediately went still, hunched over Eggsy and panting. His shaft throbbed against Eggsy’s oversensitive underside.

“’Arry, I’m still… I’m still hard,” Eggsy whimpered, craning his head around to meet his inquisitive stare. Harry’s brown eyes, not showing a trace of worry, were the only thing that kept Eggsy from completely entering full blown panic mode.

Harry smoothed a strand of hair from his face and whipped out his glasses from his pocket, slipping them on as he turned his head away so he wasn’t looking at Eggsy. He kept one hand on Eggsy’s hip, squeezing reassuringly.

“Merlin, Eggsy isn’t coming down,” Harry stated.

Eggsy mewled, his cock still as painfully hard as it was when they first started.

“Understood,” Harry said after a long pause. He ran his hand from Eggsy’s hip to his lower back, beginning to rub circles with his thumb once more. Harry removed the glasses, once more tucking them into his pocket, and turned Eggsy gently around. He lifted him up, sitting Eggsy on the table.

“What did he say?” Eggsy asked, trying to keep a tremor from his voice.

Harry stroked his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw. “The pollen must be keeping you stimulated. You’ll need to get it out of your system before the effects will wear off.”

“How?” Eggsy whined, sweat rolling down the bridge of his nose.

Harry unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and gracefully slipped to his knees. Eggsy’s mouth went dry at the sight of Harry kneeling between his legs. It was the most beautiful thing Eggsy had ever seen, a downright masterpiece, and he tried to memorize every detail of Harry, because he knew that when the jet landed, that would be it. Eggsy would never get to see Harry between his thighs, to feel those sinful lips on his skin, or watch as Harry’s eyes dilated with raw hunger.

“W-wot are y’ doing ‘Arry?” Eggsy stammered, mind briefly short circuiting as Harry slipped his hands up the inside of Eggsy’s thighs and parted his legs further.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Harry asked with a wry smirk.

“Cheeky bastard,” Eggsy scoffed.

“I’ve learned from the best,” Harry murmured, leaning forward so his lips were only centimeters from Eggsy’s flushed cock. Precum leaked from the tip, a pearly dew drop that Harry licked up with tiny kitten flicks of his tongue.

Eggsy shouted at the contact and gripped the edge of the table, fighting back a whine as Harry licked him again and again, tiny brushes of his tongue, teasing Eggsy into a blubbering state.

“Christ, you’re so sensitive,” Harry breathed, his grip tightening on Eggsy’s thighs. He rubbed his thumb along the apex of Eggsy’s legs, where his thigh met his groin. “Are you always this responsive?”

Eggsy flushed and huffed, “S’not like I can ‘elp it. Entire body is so hot.” _And it’s you._

“Right, of course,” Harry said, expression sobering as if he just remembered what was coursing through Eggsy’s body.

Without any further fanfare he swallowed Eggsy up, taking him down to the root. Eggsy screamed. He fucking screamed as his dick was swaddled in wet heat. Harry’s throat was constricting and warm and so perfect Eggsy could have wept, and he was pretty sure he was, because his vision blurred and something cool rolled down his cheeks. It took all of Eggsy’s self-control not to cant up into Harry’s succulent mouth.

Harry sucked Eggsy with the same finesse and skill he approached everything else in his life. Eggsy was sure that if things ever went tits up for Harry with Kingsman he could make a perfectly respectable career as a porn star. Eggsy carded a hand in Harry’s hair, tugging at the silken brown locks, and pushed up deeper into the excruciating pressure of Harry’s throat.

_Go figure ‘Arry Hart wouldn’t have a fucking gag reflex._ He used just the right amount of teeth, scraping along the bottom of Eggsy’s shaft. He wrapped a hand around Eggsy, massaging the dorsal vein with his thumb, coaxing more precum to dribble out.

“Oh shit,” Eggsy panted, unable to tear his eyes off Harry. The way he lapped at the head of Eggsy’s cock, kitten licking the frenulum, toying with the glands, it was enough to make novas go off behind Eggsy’s eyes.

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hips and drew him forward, slurping him down to the root once more, his nose crushed into Eggsy's curling blond pubic hair. Eggsy squirmed and bucked up violently. A shuddering orgasm rocked through him. He clutched the back of Harry’s head, holding him in place, and cried until he was hoarse. Harry’s mouth formed a vacuum. He sucked every last drop of cum down. But even as the last tremors of his orgasm subsided, Eggsy still didn’t wilt. He was hard, swollen and red.

Eggsy sobbed, collapsing forward. Harry swooped up, catching Eggsy before he could fall, and clutched him close.

“Shh, shh darling boy,” Harry murmured. Eggsy quaked in his arms, exhaustion and fear creeping up his spine.

“Make it go away ‘Arry, _please_ ,” Eggsy pleaded.

Harry pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s, the stony mask he’d been maintaining cracking at the center. He cupped Eggsy’s cheeks in both of his hands and reassured, “I will, don’t you worry. We just need to get this out of your system.”

Eggsy looked down, gaze falling on Harry’s engorged cock. Eggsy started to reach for it, asking, “D’ya want me to…”

Harry brushed his hands away. “No, no sweetling. This is you, all you. Now be a good lad a lie back.”

Eggsy obeyed, the order giving him something to grapple onto as he started to lose himself in the panic. Harry ran a hand down his chest, pushing his shirt up more so his fingers tickled over Eggsy’s navel. He traced the path of hair leading down to Eggsy’s groin and firmly wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s still prominent erection.

It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t what Eggsy really wanted. It was a quick hand job, a few skillful corkscrew twists of Harry’s hands. Harry was a good sport though, he murmured endearments and encouragements, praising Eggsy for how good he was, how lovely he looked. Eggsy lapped up the praise like a dog, keening and mewling each time Harry moved his hand _just right_.

“Such a sweet thing, so responsive for me. You’re doing wonderfully. I’m proud of you, darling, you did a splendid job tonight,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy groaned, eyes rolling back into his head, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. He arched his back, shoulders pressed hard into the tabletop, his spine bending in a sharp angle. Harry groaned, and the sound rippled through Eggsy.

God, he felt like a giant exposed nerve, his entire body throbbing with the need to just _cum_. Sweat drenched his body, slicking his back so he slid along the table. He dropped his legs open a bit more—as much as his pants would allow—trying to give Harry better access to his bollocks.

The air sweetened around Eggsy, taking on a floral note it hadn’t had a moment before. Pressure swelled up in Eggsy’s belly. He whined, desperation building inside him and racing through his veins.

Harry squeezed his shaft, fingers locked tight and dragging up from the root to the head, milking the semen until every last drop—which really wasn’t  much, just a couple short spurts—were wringed out from Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy collapsed onto the table panting. With a great burst of relief, Eggsy’s penis finally softened.

“Christ,” he panted hoarsely. “Oh Christ, thank y’ _fucking_ Lord.”

Eggsy took a moment to collect himself, blinking back the stray tears that scattered across his eye lashes, before he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Harry.

Harry stared at him, his expression once more closed off, not revealing any of his thoughts to Eggsy. It was evident, though, that Harry’s hard on hadn’t vanished, and Eggsy worried his bottom lip. He was tired—beyond exhausted, honestly—but he wanted to taste Harry, to make him feel good, especially after all he’d done. Especially since this might be the only chance Eggsy ever got.

“’Arry, do y’ want…”

“No Eggsy,” Harry said, removing his comforting hand from Eggsy’s hip. Not sweetling or darling, Eggsy noted sullenly. “It’s quite alright. Let’s get you some water.”

Harry tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up before he went over to the bar and retrieved a water bottle. He returned and handed it to Eggsy, who hadn’t realized how dehydrated he was. His vocal chords were raw. He unscrewed the cap, taking a long drink. The silence that stretched between them was heavy, not the normal comfortable silence that Eggsy had grown to love. They had never needed words to communicate before. Eggsy just had to exchange a look with Harry and the older man knew what he was thinking. Now it felt like a gulf had opened between them, and Eggsy wasn’t sure how to fill the void.

Eggsy lowered the bottle and whispered hoarsely, “Thank y’ ‘Arry… I’m not sure what I’d ‘ave done without y’.”

Harry nodded stiffly. “Yes, well… I was only doing what any agent would in this situation.” Eggsy barely managed not to wince as the words slapped him across the face. Harry didn’t notice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything. Instead he asked, “Are you feeling better?”

“Tired,” Eggsy admitted. “And a bit wrung out.”

He smiled weakly up at Harry, trying to lighten the mood. Harry huffed through his nose and said, “I’m sure you do. Why don’t you take a lie down. I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay ‘Arry,” Eggsy murmured, watching him go. His throat thickened with emotion. Christ, why did he feel like a cheap whore? He scrubbed a hand down his face and slipped from the table. He pulled his pants up and walked over to the couch that stretched along the side of the jet. Eggsy set his water down and collapsed onto the couch. He wanted a shower to wash away the stench of cum and lube, but he’d have to wait until they were back at the estate.

Eggsy dragged a pillow over his head, mentally groaning. _Y’ gone and fucked it up now, Eggsy._ How was he going to fix this? Harry could barely look at him. The rejection was bitter, but Eggsy would swallow it, take the pill like a champ, if it meant Harry would treat him like he used to.

Eggsy prayed that nothing had changed, that they would move past this.

* * * *

Eggsy was checked over as soon as they returned to the estate. He spent a couple days in the medical ward, letting the doctors run tests and watch over him to see if he had any adverse effects to the pollen. Luckily the toxin had been sweated out on the jet, and by the second day Eggsy was released.

Merlin informed Eggsy that the pollen, which he now knew came from the Inuus Orchid, wasn’t a poison at all, but a highly potent aphrodisiac that Dr. Laurens was planning on selling. The pollen could then be turned into a drug, much like rohypnol, but with a higher concentrate and a faster reaction time. It erased inhibitions, stimulated nerves, and kept blood flowing to organs so that sex could last longer than one session.

The information acquired on the USB drive, including a breakdown of the drug, information on the orchid, and—shockingly—buyer information (was this guy a newbie in the bad guy department?), was used to organize a strike team led by Kay.

Eggsy couldn’t say that he minded not being on the team. He had had enough of Dr. Laurens and the Inuus Orchid.

On the way to the train Eggsy ran into Harry. Eggsy flashed him an easy smile, ignoring the way his stomach flipped backwards at the sight of the older man, and said, “Hey ‘Arry.”

“Released then?” Harry asked, his posture stiff and turned away. He inched a little farther from Eggsy, and while he met Eggsy’s stare, he didn’t hold his gaze. Harry was doing his best to maintain polite indifference, but Eggsy had known the man long enough to be able to read the discomfort vibrating through every fiber of his body.

A wave of sorrow washed over Eggsy. _So much for things staying the same._

Eggsy nodded, forcing his smile to remain, and said, “Yeah. Just got a debriefing from Merlin. Headin’ home to see mum and Daisy. Been missing them.”

“Well I won’t keep you. I have a meeting with Arthur.”

“New mission?” Eggsy queried.

“Seems so.” Harry said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his bespoke trousers.

After a moment of deliberation, Eggsy decided to take a shot, and asked, “Do y’ want to maybe get a pint later? After your meeting with Arthur I mean.”

“I’m sorry Eggsy, tonight isn’t a good night,” Harry said evasively. “Lancelot is still here, I’m sure she’d be happy to join you.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly, his saliva turning to ash. He nodded, rolling the rejection off with a shrug, and said, “Yeah. I’ll do that. Well, see ya ‘Arry. ‘Ave a good mission.”

Eggsy didn’t take Harry’s advice to find Roxy. He went straight home, needing to see Daisy’s smiling face and JB’s large brown eyes. They were two people he knew would never stop loving him.

That night, after Eggsy made dinner with his mother, took JB for a walk, and put Daisy to bed, Eggsy collapsed into his bed with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolled onto his front, burying his face in his pillows, and tried his damnedest not to think of Harry—about the way his lips felt around his cock, or how firm and wonderful his hand had been, tugging on his bollocks. And the way Harry had fucked his thighs, his silken cock gliding between Eggsy’s legs, pounding Eggsy’s scrotum until he was blinded by pleasure. Shit, now he was hard.

Eggsy groaned, dragging the pillow over his head. None of it mattered, because Harry made it very clear today that he wanted little to do with Eggsy. He almost wished Harry would yell at him, call him stupid for getting exposed to the pollen, or even just tell Eggsy to bugger off. At least then he could deal with the rejection. It’d be concrete, and would give Eggsy some kind of closure. But this awkward dancing around one another, the looking-but-not-looking, inching away in mid conversation, was killing Eggsy.

Things shouldn’t be like this, not with Harry. Out of everyone in Eggsy’s life, Harry had always been the one person he knew he could turn to. Sure he had Roxy, and even Merlin, but Harry was different. Harry was the person that had believed in him when no one else had, the person who gave him a second chance at life, and even when Eggsy had gone and buggered it all to hell, he hadn’t quit.

_Give it time. It’s only been a couple days. He may still be a bit embarrassed_ , Eggsy rationalized. He really hoped that was true.

* * * *

It had been two months, three days, four missions, and six hours since Eggsy had a proper conversation with Harry. The man avoided him like he was a leper, taking every chance to leave the room when Eggsy entered, turning briskly when he spotted Eggsy in the hall, and in one instance, even stopping mid-sentence to excuse himself when Eggsy had waltzed into Merlin’s office, shirtless from the gym. Merlin had called for Eggsy, and instead of wasting time changing and risking the ire of Merlin, Eggsy had gone straight to the genius’s office. The minute Harry had locked eyes with Eggsy, something had passed over his face, and he had clamped his mouth shut. He had given a curt apology and high tailed it out of the room as if the Hounds of Baskerville were nipping at his heels.

At first Eggsy had been sad. He’d lost one of his best friends to this. And the realization that Harry wasn’t interested in Eggsy—downright appalled, it seemed—only deepened the wound. Then Eggsy had been embarrassed. He had felt like a cheap whore who kept showing up at dinner parties. Every time Harry made a show of avoiding Eggsy, he got weird stares from the other agents. Roxy reassured him that no one was judging him or even paying attention, and that Galahad was just preoccupied with other work, but they both knew it wasn’t true.

Now Eggsy was just mad. No, he was pissed. This was ridiculous. Harry couldn’t go around avoiding him for the rest of their lives. They were agents, damn it, and they would have to face each other eventually. They hadn’t had a mission together since the Inuus Orchid job, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be more in the future. They had a high success rate together, so it was likely that they would be paired off at some point.

What were they going to do then? Not communicate? Try to pretend that they weren’t on the same damn jet or after the same target? Fuck that!

The final straw came when Eggsy was finishing strength training on the rings and Harry walked into the gym, dressed for a workout. Eggsy was startled to see him—especially in a pair of gray sweat pants and tee shirt—and immediately moved out of his position.

Harry spotted him, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, and hastily said, “Sorry, I didn’t realize someone was here.”

He turned to leave—and was that a blush on his cheeks? Eggsy was done. He was beyond done. He was hurt, ashamed, and livid all at once. The maelstrom of emotions had been battering around inside him for over two months and he was exhausted. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“Damn it ‘Arry,” Eggsy snapped and released the rings. He hit the floor, the mat softening the landing, and stormed over to where Harry stood, body turned towards the door.

Eggsy didn’t touch him, though he had the mind to punch the older man, and instead said, “I think we can both use the gym.”

“It’s quite alright,” Harry assured him civilly, though there was an edge of panic lurking behind each decibel. “I was only killing time, I have a meeting with—”

“Let me guess, Arthur?” Eggsy cut him off. “Bollocks you do.”

He carded a hand through his sweat drenched hair. His muscles ached from the routine he had been putting himself through. Lately the only things that kept his mind off Harry were working out or missions; since there weren’t any missions lined up, Eggsy had been spending a great deal of time at the gym.

“Jesus, ‘Arry. If I’d known it would fuck things up this much, I never woulda asked y’ for ‘elp,” Eggsy growled out, trying and failing to keep his own voice level. The more he spoke, the more his rage bubbled to the surface. Eventually he gave up, letting the emotions roll over him, his words quavering with anger. “I didn’t mean to taint your fucking tongue with my cum. Next time I’m in a spot like that I’ll go to the goddamn bathroom and jack over the sink.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open, and Eggsy savored the look of surprise. It wasn’t often he could shock Harry. It was a short-lived victory though, because Harry pulled himself together quickly. “Your colorful imagery is always appreciated,” Harry drawled out. “This isn’t about you Eggsy, I assure you. What happened on that jet was an accident, one we dealt with, and I’ve accepted that. The whole thing is behind us.”

“That’s bullshit ‘Arry and you know it,” Eggsy yelled. “You’re embarrassed. You’re embarrassed y’ touched me, and you’re embarrassed y’ got fucking turned on by the chav whore.”

His words choked at the end.

Christ, was he crying? _Get it together Eggsy._ He sucked in a sharp, stuttering breath, and said, “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t. Y’ walking away every time y’ see me, pretending I don’t exist, it ain’t right. It just ain’t right.”

Eggsy met Harry’s eyes, his vision fading around the edges, blurred by tears he tried to blink away. Harry’s expression crumpled. He lifted a hand, and for a second Eggsy thought the man was going to reach for him, to draw him into a hug, but Harry seemed to catch himself, and schooled his face into the indifferent look that Eggsy had grown used to over the last couple months.

Eggsy tried and failed to bite back a heart wrenching sob. The last thing he wanted was to become a blubbering mess in front of Harry and show the man just how broken up he was, but the way that Harry shut himself off, locked away everything from Eggsy, that did it. What ever happened on that jet, it had chewed up and spit out their relationship, masticating it until there was nothing but pulp left.

He nodded, stiff jerk of his chin, and shoved past Harry, his shoulder clipping the other man’s.

“Eggsy, wait,” Harry called, but Eggsy didn’t stop. He couldn’t, because if he did he was either going to do one of two things: break down right in front of his former mentor or beat the ever loving shit out of him.

Eggsy staved off his tears until he was out of the gym and into the locker room. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to force the sobs back in, his shoulders hunched forward and body bent at the waist. Christ, what was wrong with him? He was completely shattered because of one man.

But it wasn’t just one man. It was Harry, and Harry was the world.

Eggsy gave himself a moment to break, to let the pieces of himself fall to the floor. When the last of his sobs had raked through his hollowed body, he picked up the shards, taped himself together, and then showered. He found Roxy, who took one look at him, eyes still swollen and red from crying, looped her arm with his, and announced, “We’re getting a pint. It’s been far too long since you had a drink with me. I’m starting to feel a bit like a jilted lover.”

Eggsy chuckled weakly, a specter of a smile twitching at his lips, and let Roxy take him out for some drinks.

* * * *

“Shite, so that’s what happened? I had my suspicions, but I didn’t actually think you guys did it,” Roxy said, lowering her pint glass. She swirled the amber liquid slowly, the foam clinging to the inside of the tall glass. “And now he isn’t talking to you?”

“No.” Eggsy draped one of his arms over the back of the booth, clutching his half-finished pint in the other hand. The longer he thought about everything, the more it felt like someone had taken a melon baller to his insides. He drew in a shuddering breath and flicked his gaze down to the nearly black beer—Guinness, what Harry drank.

“Eggsy, love, I’m sorry,” Roxy said with a slight grimace. “That’s awful, it really is. What’s he doing?”

“What isn’t he? Can’t even be in the same room as me.” Eggsy tipped his glass back, draining a quarter of it in two long gulps. He should just forget about Harry. Move on. Find someone else. There were plenty of blokes in the bar, and quite a few birds floating about, dolled up and checking him out. He was sure any one of them would go home with him that night. But he didn’t want just _anyone_ , he wanted _Harry_. “I fucked up, Rox. I blew my chance.”

If he’d ever had one.

Roxy hummed thoughtfully, and Eggsy looked up from his pint to study her. There were years in her honeyed eyes, a wisdom that exceeded well past her twenty plus years. There was a reason Roxy was the second best agent, just below Harry. She was analytical, cunning, and fierce. Eggsy couldn’t think of another person he’d want as his best mate.

“Have you considered that maybe the whole problem isn’t that he doesn’t want you Eggsy, or that he’s even ashamed of you, but that he’s feeling guilty?” Roxy asked, setting her glass down.

Eggsy opened his mouth to dismiss the idea, but every excuse he had wilted away as soon as it touched his tongue. He snapped his mouth closed, contemplating her suggestion. He was vaguely aware of the music in the background, humming beneath the idle chatter of the pub, but he didn’t recognize the song. It was a sad one, though, the notes dripping with allegories of loss and longing, and Eggsy could have laughed at how fitting it was. _My own bloody theme music._

“Guilty? For what?” Eggsy asked.

Roxy fitted a flat stare at him, the one she only reserved for when he said something really stupid.

“Are you serious?” She asked incredulously. “Eggsy, he fucked you while you were drugged up on potentially fatal pollen. He probably feels like he took advantage of you. It wasn’t like you were in the right state of mind to give your consent.”

Eggsy blinked owlishly. The thought had never occurred to him, and he didn’t know why. It made sense when he actually sat down for a minute and took the time to consider the idea. To Eggsy, he was consenting because it was what he wanted for so long. But Harry didn’t know that. Even when Eggsy was stammering out reassurances, Harry probably believed it was just the pollen talking.

“Fuck,” Eggsy mumbled.

“Harry’s probably making himself sick thinking he raped you. He doesn’t realize how much you wanted it. And seeing as how that man has the emotional capacity of a thumb nail, he’d rather go off and brood like some constipated teenager, than actually confront you about the issue,” Roxy continued briskly. She drained the last of her beer and set the glass down. Carefully she slipped out of the booth and said, “Honestly all of this could be resolved if you two would just sit down and talk. My suggestion? See him. Explain to him where you’re coming from and listen to what he says.”

“Rox, you’re the guv,” Eggsy said. He could kiss her, he really could.

“Yes, I know.” She smirked, and with a parting wink, added, “Tab’s on you. Call me tomorrow.”

She left the bar, and Eggsy was more than happy to pay for their drinks. He finished his Guinness and left the pub, hailing a cab to take him to Harry’s flat.

* * * *

Eggsy rocked back on his heels after he knocked on Harry’s front door. His nerves were tangled, knotted up like fairy lights that had been thrown in the closet after Christmas. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his zip up jacket, picking at the stray fabric inside to give his anxious fingers something to do.

Harry opened the door, dressed in a light green jumper and khakis, his reading glasses perched on his nose. He blinked in surprise, mouth hanging open for a second, before he composed himself and asked, “Eggsy, what are you doing here?”

It was definitely well passed the gentlemanly hour to be making house calls, but Eggsy couldn’t wait. He needed to speak with Harry now.

“I wanted to talk. Can I come in?” He asked.

For a few painful seconds Eggsy thought Harry would turn him away. Harry seemed to be battling with himself over whether or not he should open the door the rest of the way. Eggsy almost feared Harry would slam the door shut, and that would be it, game over. But whatever internal conflict Harry was having, he resolved it. He opened the door and stepped aside, offering, “Can I get you some tea?”

“No,” Eggsy said, stepping inside and nudging the door closed. It felt good to be back in the familiar flat, even if it was cluttered with an eclectic assortment of paintings and baubles. Harry called it style, Eggsy called it junk.

“What brings you here? Not that I don’t appreciate a pop in, but as I said, it is rather late,” Harry said and walked into the living room, returning to his chair and picking up his tea. “Please, have a seat.”

He was still so composed, even when Eggsy could see the panic surfacing in Harry’s eyes. No, it wasn’t panic. The more Eggsy looked at it, the more he realized Roxy had been right. There was tightness around Harry’s eyes, a deepening of the wrinkles; guilt resonated deep in Harry’s dark orbs.

Eggsy took a seat on the couch, picking the spot closest to Harry’s chair. He rested his arms on his knees. He considered asking for the tea, just so he could give himself some more time to compose his thoughts. _Just talk to ‘im. It’s ‘Arry. The one person y’ can always talk to._

Or who he used to be able to talk to.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy blurted out.

“Pardon?” Harry paused in mid sip, arching one refined brow.

“I’m sorry, about earlier. I… I shouldn’t have snapped like that,” Eggsy admitted. “But, y’ had it coming.”

“Is this or isn’t this an apology?” Harry asked, but there was a trace of a smile touching his lips.

“Yeah, it is,” Eggsy groused. He licked his lips, and he didn’t miss the way Harry’s gaze flicked to his mouth. The quick gesture sent a spark of hope through Eggsy. “But y’ have to understand where I was coming from. You’re important to me, ‘Arry. Y’ always will be, and to have y’ just walk away like that, like I didn’t mean anything, well… it hurt.”

“Eggsy, I assure you, I never meant for you to believe that you were nothing,” Harry said, setting his teacup down on the antique end table.

“I know that,” Eggsy hurriedly said. “Or at least, I realize it now. I also realized that it wasn’t disgust y’ were feeling, was it? It was guilt. Y’ think what ‘appened between us wasn’t consensual?”

Harry pressed his mouth into a thin line. Eggsy knew he didn’t want to discuss this, and if Harry really wanted to, he could ask Eggsy to leave. But Eggsy held his gaze, trying to get the man to realize that they couldn’t keep taking part in this dance. If they kept on the path they were on now, there would be nothing but ruin left of their friendship.

Harry let out a long sigh and settled back in the burgundy chair. He plucked his glasses off and folded them up, before carefully setting them down on top of a hardcover. “Eggsy, it wasn’t consensual. You were drugged. In a complete state of delirium, babbling anything I needed to hear in order to get release. You couldn’t have known what you wanted no more than a drunken college girl at a frat party.”

“You’re wrong, though,” Eggsy said. “I did know what I was agreeing to. All that pollen did was turn off the little voice in my head that had me convinced y’ wouldn’t want me. But everything I said to y’? All that begging, pleading, and that ‘yes’ I said? That was me, not the drug.”

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. Eggsy pushed to his feet and walked over to Harry. He slowly sunk down in front of him, cautiously setting his hands on the older man’s knees. The pressed fabric of Harry’s khakis crinkled beneath Eggsy’s fingers. “Do y’ want to know the truth, ‘Arry? I’ve wanted that since the day y’ beat up Dean’s goons over at the Black Prince. I’ve been dreamin’ ‘bout it for a long time, and that short moment on the plane was one of the best things to happen to me.”

Eggsy swallowed convulsively around a swell of emotion. Shit, he was getting weepy. _Pull it together, Bors._

“Look, I ain’t askin’ for y’ to reciprocate my feelings,” Eggsy babbled on, not giving Harry a chance to reject him. “I know I’m just some dumb kid. That ain’t what this is about. I just want things to go back to the way they were before. I miss y’. Can we just forget this whole thing and go back to being best mates again?”

Fuck, he was losing it. He blinked rapidly, trying to compose himself and failing horribly. Great, now Harry was going to think he was a love-struck fool.

“Oh my darling boy,” Harry sighed, gathering Eggsy’s face in his hands. Eggsy looked up at him, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. Harry wiped it away with his thumb. “I most certainly don’t think you’re a dumb kid. You’re a fine man, Eggsy Unwin, one of the best I’ve ever known.”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip, the praise a heady drug that numbed his mind. He’d always been a glutton for Harry’s approval. Harry ran his fingers along Eggsy’s trembling bottom lip. “I… I owe you apology. I’ve been dreadful to you these last two months. I let my guilt get the best of me, and you got the brunt end of my remorse. But Eggsy, I couldn’t bear the thought of taking advantage of you.”

“Y’ didn’t,” Eggsy stammered eagerly.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, continuing to pet Eggsy’s face with gentle strokes. “But I _did_ take advantage of you, Eggsy. I succumbed to my own desires. Ones I’ve been fighting for a very long time.”

Eggsy crinkled his brow. His eyes slowly widened at as he realized what Harry had said, what he meant.

“’Arry, do y’ want me?” Eggsy asked.

Harry laughed, the deep tones rich and throaty. “Cutting to the bone, as always.”

“Well, do y’?” Eggsy needed him to say it.

“Yes Eggsy,” Harry said, the confession tired, as if he were finally submitting defeat in a long-winded battle. “I want you, completely.”

Eggsy surged up, catching the older man in surprise, and crashed his mouth against Harry’s. Eggsy wiggled his way onto the man’s lap, slipping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry grabbed onto his hips, steadying Eggsy as he teetered on Harry’s knees, and groaned hungrily. Eggsy licked at Harry’s open mouth, tasting a trace of honey and tea.

“Fuck, ‘Arry,” Eggsy whispered huskily as they parted. “Why didn’t y’ say so and saved us all this bullshite? I want y’ and y’ want me, what else matters? Let’s forget all the other nonsense.”

Harry slipped a hand up Eggsy’s back, drawing the boy closer so their groins bumped. Eggsy was pleased to find Harry as eager as he was.

“Eggsy, my boy, I think you’re right,” Harry said and drew Eggsy in for another kiss.

Eggsy danced his fingers up the nape of Harry’s neck, brushing through the curl of soft strands. He let Harry direct the pace of the kiss, happy to submit to the man’s desires as Harry toyed with his bottom lip. Harry kissed him with practiced control, carefully undoing Eggsy with each brush of his mouth. He traced his tongue along the edge of Eggsy’s mouth, offering an impression of what could come, but never diving in for anything more passionate.

Kissing Harry was a fucking religious experience. Eggsy knew it be good, but he hadn’t been ready to drop to his knees and start worshiping. But the way Harry worked him, parting lips and teeth, baring his soul and exposing Eggsy for everything he was, well it was the closest Eggsy had come to finding God.

Eggsy rolled his hips, a whine building in the back of his throat as Harry continued to ghost his mouth over Eggsy’s. Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hips, digging his fingers into Eggsy’s muscle, silently commanding for him to _still,_ and Eggsy obeyed.

“Come ‘Arry,” Eggsy whimpered against Harry, threading his fingers through the back of Harry’s hair. “Kiss me proper.”

“Patience is the essence of pleasure,” Harry murmured, dusting a line of kisses along Eggsy’s jaw. “All good things come when you wait.”

“I’ve been waiting long enough,” Eggsy huffed. He’d been waiting for over two years now. He’d been stretched to the snapping point.

Harry hummed, nuzzling the side of Eggsy’s head with his nose.  “Perhaps,” Harry agreed, his breath warming Eggsy’s ear. “But indulge this old man a few more moments.”

“No old,” Eggsy mumbled indignantly, nipping at Harry’s jaw in retaliation. He never wanted Harry to think he was too old for Eggsy. Harry was perfect. He was a goddamn gentleman, a fine wine that only got better with age. No one compared, as far as Eggsy was concerned.

Harry chuckled and lightly swatted Eggsy’s bottom. “I assure you I _am_ old, but that is neither here, nor there.”

Eggsy yelped, bucking up at the smack. It didn’t hurt. In fact, it was really rather gentle, but the abruptness surprised Eggsy, and he canted forward, grinding down onto Harry. The pressure against his hard cock, which was painfully confined by his jeans, drew a guttural moan from Eggsy. He leaned his head back, exposing the column of his throat, and Harry took the invitation immediately.

His lips left a brand along the stretch of throat. Harry trailed kisses along the smooth skin, scraping teeth against Eggsy’s fluttering pulse, and licking a broad stripe up Eggsy’s jugular. Eggsy continued to grind against Harry, rolling his hips in sensual figure eights. Harry shuddered, pressing his face into Eggsy’s collarbone.

“You will be the death of me,” Harry whispered, and Eggsy wasn’t sure if he meant the sex or something deeper, something darker, but Eggsy didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him close.

Harry shifted, raising his head and seeking out Eggsy’s mouth. This time when their lips met, it wasn’t a teasing brush of tongue, but a proper kiss. Eggsy sighed into the embrace, melting around Harry as he was taken apart, completely dismantled, and rebuilt. Harry licked the inside of his mouth, sucking on Eggsy’s tongue; he kissed Eggsy like he planned on devouring him, and Eggsy was more than happy to let himself be swallowed whole.

He whined, chasing after Harry’s mouth when Harry pulled back. Harry tutted and pressed a hand into Eggsy’s chest to keep him at bay. Calmly, Harry commanded, “I want you to go up to the bedroom, strip out of your clothes, and lay down face first on the bed. Understood?”

Eggsy shuddered, not ready to admit what Harry’s tone did to him, and scrambled off Harry’s lap—much to Harry’s amusement. Eggsy practically sprinted upstairs, heading to the familiar bedroom he had spent a period of time in. While Harry had been on the road to recovery, Eggsy had stayed in his former mentor’s flat. If anyone asked, Eggsy said he was just house-sitting. But the truth was Eggsy hadn’t been able to sleep unless he was in Harry’s bed. The scent of the man had been the only thing that had kept Eggsy from succumbing to his nightmares.

None of that mattered now, though. He stripped out of his jacket, throwing it over a wingback chair in the corner of the room. He flicked on the light, pausing long enough to absorb the familiar Washington-blue walls and great walnut bed. He tugged off his boots, hopping on one foot to wrench the shoes off. As soon as he was stripped naked, he crawled up the bed and laid flat on the mattress, folding his arms beneath the mountain of mismatched pillows and burying his face into a black and gold one.

The feel of the patchwork quilt against his straining cock made Eggsy groan. He dug his knees into the mattress and grinded down on the bed, popping his hips back so his arse was pushed high into the air, and then rolled forward.

“God you’re beautiful,” Harry gasped behind him from the doorway.

Eggsy strained around to look at Harry, continuing to twerk his hips. He bit his bottom lip, barely staving off a moan, and slowed his pace, making sure to give Harry a nice show.

“Y’ gonna stand there watching or gonna join me, guv?” Eggsy asked. His entire body was flushed with need. He curled his toes, forcing himself to stop. The last thing he wanted was to blow his load on Harry’s quilt before the man even touched him.

“You filthy tart,” Harry growled, his voice syrupy and dark, rolling over Eggsy like molasses. “What if I wanted to just stand here and watch you fuck yourself against that mattress?”

Eggsy moaned, his hips stuttering forward. “Y’ want that? Wanna see me lose my mind fuckin’ your quilt? I’ll do it,” Eggsy said, though it came out more as a pant. He couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen in his lungs. To emphasize his point, he humped the mattress one more time with a sensual roll of his hips. He hid his smile in the curve of his arm as Harry groaned.

“But I’d much rather y’ join me. Wanna feel your cock. I need it,” Eggsy said, looking back at Harry.

Harry raked his gaze one last time down Eggsy’s body, then tugged his jumper off and neatly folded it. He set it on the dresser and toed off his slippers. Eggsy couldn’t look away as Harry undressed, stripping down to nothing. Each expanse of skin that became visible made Eggsy clench his fists. Harry’s broad shoulders and firm chest were decorated with old scars. There was a very pale, faded bruise on his carved abdomen from his previous mission.

That was one thing all Kingsman shared. None of them came out without a scar or bruise. It was the trademark of a spy.

Harry dropped his pants and Eggsy cursed. “Christ ‘Arry, how can y’ walk with that thing?”

Harry chuckled and walked—no, he fucking swaggered—to the bed, his thick uncut cock protruding from between his legs. Sure, Eggsy had gotten a glimpse in the jet, but his mind had been foggy with sex pollen and he’d been too focused on getting off to really appreciate Harry’s dick.

“Y’ sure it’s going to fit?” Eggsy asked, honestly curious.

Harry crawled onto the bed, one leg at a time, and slipped up behind Eggsy. He stroked his hip, and reassured, “It’ll fit, sweetling.”

He shimmied low on the bed, nudging Eggsy up so Eggsy rose on his knees, his rear end raised high. Harry smoothed his large hands over Eggsy’s arse, spanning his fingers across his cheeks, and parted the cleft. Harry made a wrecked noise, a sharp sound that made Eggsy burrow deeper into the pillows.

“Such a gorgeous hole,” Harry praised. Eggsy ate up the honey-laced words. He tilted his head, looking back at Harry. Harry rubbed his thumb around Eggsy’s puckered ring. He spread Eggsy further, opening him up, as if Harry planned on seeing straight through Eggsy. “Mm, the things I could do to such a lovely arsehole. Look at it wink. You’re sucking up my thumb, you naughty boy. Do you want me to eat you out, darling?”

Oh Christ. He almost forgot that Harry had a dirty streak. The words sent a thrill shooting through Eggsy’s cock, a hot streak of lightning that went straight to his balls. Eggsy nodded eagerly. “Do it,” He begged.

“Not until you ask nicely,” Harry sniffed.

Eggsy mewled, clutching onto the quilt beneath the pillows. Harry’d been wrong. Eggsy wasn’t going to be the death of him, it was going to be the otherway around, with Eggsy obitchuary reading ‘man shagged to death’.

“ _Please_ , ‘Arry.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, pressing an adoring kiss just above his right arse cheek. Harry licked a stripe up Eggsy’s crack, his tongue ghosting over Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy scrambled to take purchase as every nerve ending lacing the tender flesh exploded.

Harry was merciless. He began with kitten licks, tiny stabs of his tongue along the outer ring, toying with Eggsy until his arsehole was clenching with desperate need to be filled. He kept at it until Eggsy was sure his bones turned to pudding and his body could no longer support itself. Harry then buried his face into Eggsy’s arse, and with a punishing grip on his hips, he pierced Eggsy with his tongue.

The hot wet muscle worked inside Eggsy, twisting and stroking his channel, playing the nerves like they were the strings of a fiddle. Eggsy’s moans broke, turned from sharp gasps to broken cries as Harry fucked his arse with his tongue.

He never once touched Eggsy’s leaking cock. No, he kept his attention to the twitching flesh around Eggsy’s arsehole and his actual hole. To Eggsy’s delicious surprise, Harry spit on his hole, adding a bit more lubricant, which he slurped up. The messy sucking noises Harry made reverberated inside Eggsy, rattling off his jelly bones.

“’Arry,” Eggsy sobbed, “Oh Christ, oh shite.” He couldn’t form a coherent thought. All he could do was garble out curses, scrabbling to hold onto the edge. But the way Harry worked his mouth, the way he undid Eggsy, it was not enough to push him over the edge, but lift him up and hurl him over the cliff.

With a shout—the best warning Eggsy could give—he came, his inner walls convulsing around Harry’s tongue. Eggsy collapsed onto the bed, boneless. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Harry pulled away and slipped up the bed, gathering Eggsy to his chest. He stroked Eggsy’s back, soothingly rubbing circles as he dotted Eggsy’s face with kisses, chasing away the tears.

“You did so well, darling boy,” Harry praised. “So precious, sweetling.”

Eggsy nuzzled his chest, whimpering, “Wanted make y’ feel good. Didn’t want to come yet.”

“Shh. You will,” Harry murmured, scratching his nails along Eggsy’s scalp. “You will, my sweetling. You _have_.” He dropped a kiss to his nose. “You tasted so good. I wanted to keep eating you.”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip, slinging a leg over Harry’s, and rocked into him. While his dripping cock remained flaccid, the words stirred the kindling in Eggsy’s belly.

“Do you want to keep going or do you need a break?” Harry asked, nuzzling the side of Eggsy’s head.

“Keep goin’,” Eggsy managed to get out, his vocal chords raw from his cries.

Harry hummed pleasantly. “Such a good, strong boy. You make me so proud, sweetling.”

He kissed Eggsy briefly, long enough to sooth Eggsy’s frayed nerves, and then gently rolled him over onto his back. He patted Eggsy’s thigh, a silent command for Eggsy to open his legs. Eggsy spread his thighs, watching Harry lean over and fetch the lubricant from the drawer.

“Now sweetling, I need you to focus,” Harry ordered.

Eggsy had to drag himself from the haze of post-orgasm, but he managed to concentrate on Harry’s serious expression.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked.

“We’ve both had our medical checks and been cleared, but do you want me to use a condom?” Harry asked.

Eggsy didn’t even have to think about it. He shook his head, reaching greedily for the older man. “No,” Eggsy nearly whined, and Harry immediately went to him, shushing him with a chuckle.

“Greedy little tart,” Harry teased. “Okay, okay. No condoms. I’m going to work you open, okay my darling?”

Harry coated his fingers in lubricant, taking a moment to warm up the gel, before he reached between Eggsy’s legs and pressed a finger in. Eggsy planted his feet flat against the mattress, rocking into Harry’s hand. Harry’s tongue had already done a good job of relaxing the muscle, so it didn’t take long for Harry to work his way to three fingers.

Eggsy tossed his head back, gasping as Harry dragged his fingers along the wall of his channel, pressed in deep so his digits ran along his prostate. Harry quirked his fingers, arching them so that he could manipulate Eggsy, stimulating his prostate with languid rubs that made his cock start to stiffen and twitch.

Harry withdrew his fingers, much to Eggsy’s dismay, and Eggsy made sure to vocalize his displeasure. Harry patted his side, admonishing, “None of that, sweetling.”

Eggsy shifted, and Harry took a moment to tuck a pillow beneath his hips. When they were in a comfortable position, Harry lifted Eggsy’s waist, and Eggsy coiled his legs around the trunk of Harry’s body, drawing the man closer. Eventually Eggsy planned on introducing Harry to all the moves he could do—there were benefits to fucking someone as bendable as Eggsy—but for now, he wanted to just have their bodies flushed together, chest to chest.

The tip of Harry’s cock lined up with Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy caught Harry’s gaze, his mouth parting in a blissful smile, and  gave a consenting nod. Harry slipped into him on one smooth stroke, burying himself inside Eggsy. Eggsy arched his spine, shoulders pressed into the mattress, head rolled back, a cry bubbling from his throat as Harry filled him, pressing so far into Eggsy that he was sure he should be tasting Harry’s cock.

Harry shuddered above him, one hand braced on the bed beside Eggsy, the other clutching his hip, thumb digging into the joint. Harry closed his eyes as he went still, his expression rapturous. Eggsy composed himself enough to reach up and dust his fingers along Harry’s cheekbone.

“’Ey,” Eggsy whispered.

Harry opened his eyes, staring down at Eggsy with a reverence that stole his breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything more perfect than this,” Harry confessed.

Eggsy smiled and reached up, drawing Harry to him. He could feel Harry’s racing heart against his own, and he laughed, overwhelmed by the reality of what was happening, where they were—who he was with.

Harry started to move, slow and easy, just a partial thrust that nudged Eggsy forward. Eggsy kissed Harry, murmuring encouragements, pleas to keep going, to move faster, harder, _deeper_. Harry built up his speed, carrying Eggsy higher with each roll of his hips.

The driving force of Harry’s thrusts forced the ostentatious headboard to clap against the wall. Eggsy could feel the world shaking around him, threatening to tumble of its axis as Harry moved with the grace and speed of a cheetah. Eggsy scraped his nails down Harry’s back, trying to find purchase along the sweaty skin. His cock hardened, rubbed between their tightly pressed bellies.

Harry dragged his hands down, grabbing Eggsy’s thighs and prying his legs off so he could bend them to Eggsy’s shoulders, providing him better access. Strands of Harry’s perfectly styled hair fell into his flushed face, obscuring his lust-gone eyes. Eggsy couldn’t even cry out. There wasn’t enough air in his lungs to make a noise. All he could do was open his mouth, a silent scream as Harry fucked him.

Eggsy worked one hand between them and took his cock. It didn’t take much to climax, just a few twists of his fingers, his cum-lubricated cock slipping between the digits easily. Eggsy’s second orgasm slammed into him with the force of a sledgehammer, and he threw his head back, shouting Harry’s name in praise.

This wasn’t pleasure. This wasn’t ecstasy. This was completion, the bonding of atoms, the spark of existence, a big bang that erupted between them.

Harry’s movements lost their control and grace. He rutted into Eggsy, a beast finally let off its chains. Eggsy took it, limbs limp and stringy, unable to do anything but open himself completely to Harry. He drew Harry down into a kiss, murmuring breathlessly, “Come in me ‘Arry, fill me up. Need it. Need you. Want your cum inside me.”

Harry growled ferociously, the sound scraping down Eggsy’s already chafed nerves. He bucked deep and held his position, buried completely inside Eggsy’s tight channel. Eggsy could sware he felt the head of Harry’s cock punch into his gut. He sighed blissfully at the hot sticky rush, overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Neither of them moved, bodies molded together and Eggsy’s body bent in half. Harry ghosted his mouth against Eggsy’s, murmuring endearments that Eggsy drank. Harry gave a few experimental, non-intrusive rocks of his hips, eliciting whimpers from Eggsy. But he didn’t let go of Harry, he held him in place, hands firmly pressed into his slicked back. He wanted to keep Harry there for as long as possible, to hold the cum in and let himself be washed in the feeling of _being Harry’s_.

Harry nipped at his jaw, whispering, “My beautiful sweetling, my darling boy. You’re so good for me.”

Eventually Harry withdrew, and the white fluid dribbled down Eggsy’s thighs. He stretched out his legs, groaning as the muscles protested at the movement. Harry fetched a flannel from the bathroom and made quick work of cleaning them up and changing the sheets, then switched off the light and settled down behind Eggsy.

Harry folded his arms around Eggsy, his chest aligned with Eggsy’s back, and kissed his nape. He drew the quilt over them, cocooning them in the blanket. Eggsy looked down and tangled his hand with Harry’s. His fingers danced over Harry’s palm. Moonlight streamed in from the window, illuminating their hands in a wide beam of silver. Slowly their fingers curled together, locked in a tight embrace.

Eggsy tipped his head back and looked at Harry, whose eyes had closed. A pleasant expression had settled over him. “’Arry,” Eggsy whispered.

“Hmm?” Harry answered without opening his eyes.

Eggsy chewed his bottom lip, drawing Harry’s hands back to his chest. He hugged the man’s arms. “So does this mean I’m yer boy now?”

Harry chuckled and nipped playfully at his shoulder. “Yes, Eggsy, you  most certainly are _my boy_ , and I’m yours.”

Eggsy smiled and settled into the embrace, allowing himself to relax. Before he closed his eyes, he sighed blissfully. “Good. G’night ‘Arry.”

“Good night, sweetling,” Harry whispered.


End file.
